Friendship
Friendship é uma finalização introduzida em Mortal Kombat II. Histórico Frindship é um dos finalizadores, junto com o Babality , que foi introduzido em Mortal Kombat II para diminuir as especulaçãoes de que o jogo séria apenas uma amostra de violência. Quando um jogador faz um Friendship, ele faz algo de engraçado ou de bom gosto, já que a palavra Friendship, tem a tradução de "Amizade". Os Friendships podem ser feitos em Mortal Kombat 2 se o jogador tiver usado apenas chutes altos e baixos e usar a combinação própria do Friendship, caso ele seja feito, da para ouvir a voz de Shao Kahn falando "Friendship, Friendship?", como se falasse e depois não acreditasse no que havia dito. Em Mortal Kombat 3 , Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 e Mortal Kombat Trilogy , o jogador não pode ter usado o botão bloquear durante o round de vitória, e se feito, Shao Kahn dirá "Friendship, Friendship, again?", traduzindo "Friendship, Friendship, de novo?" não acreditando que ele voltariam para uma nova versão. Existem algumas menções aos Friendships nos outros jogos da série. Friendships *Baraka : Dá ao oponente um presente de aniversário. *Classic Sub-Zero : Assusta o oponente com um boneco de neve dentro de uma caixa/ Cobre o inimigo com neve, transformando-o em boneco de neve. *Cyrax : Dança uma dança chamada "Charleston". *Ermac : Levita o oponente e o transforma em um coelho? Assusta o oponente com um monitor. *Jade : Seu bastão vira um pula-pula e brinca com ele. *Jax : Fica fazendo origame/ Começa a pular corda. *Johnny Cage : Escreve uma carta para seus fãs. *Kabal : Pega uma de suas Hookswords e coloca um marshmallow nele, como se fosse assar. *Kano : Está mastigando um chiclete e faz uma bola com ele, que explode no seu rosto. *Kitana : Dá um bolo para o oponente/ Solta bolhas para o inimigo. *Kung Lao : Tira um coelho do chapéu/ Lança o chapéu como se fosse um Frisbee e um cachorro o segue, depois que ele desaparece da cena, Kung Lao faz uma cara de tristeza. *Liu Kang : Começa a dançar um disco/ Faz um show de sombras, o dragão logo do MK. *Mileena : Ela começa a regar o chão e dele nascem flores/ Olha para seu rosto sem máscara ao espelho e ele quebra. *Nightwolf : Se transforma no Raiden e em baixo a frase "I've never seen a Kano transformation" ou "No, but I can do a Raiden transformation"/ Faz malabarismo com machadinhas. *Noob Saibot : Joga boliche e faz um strike, pode-se ouvir Shao Kahn dizer "That was pathetic" *Raiden : Aparece uma versão criança de Raiden. *Rain : Faz gotas de chuva caírem/ Abre um guarda chuva e sai voanda com uma rajada de vento. *Reptile : Reptile mostra um boneco dele mesmo dizendo "compre um boneco do Reptile"/ Assusta o oponente com uma serpente dentro de uma caixa. *Scorpion : Scorpion mostra um boneco de si mesmo, dizendo "compre um boneco do Scorpion"/ Assusta o oponente com uma caveira dentro de uma caixa. *Sektor : Brinca de bater martelo e acerta o sino. *Shang Tsung : Cria um arco-íris com suas mãos/ Transforma o oponente no personagem principal do jogo antigo Joust. *Sheeva : Equilibra quatro pratos em todas as usas mãos. *Sindel : Chuta uma bola e diz "That was fun!" *Smoke (Robô): Sai uma buzina enorme de seu peito. *Smoke (Humano): Assusta o oponente com uma caveira cinza/ Uma placa escrita "Não fume" cai do céu e a fumaça que sai de SMoke cessa e ele faz "Aw". *Sonya : Fica mexendo seus braços repetidamente/ Várias flores nascem em volta dos seus pés. *Kurtis Stryker : Segura uma placa de Pare e como um guarda de trânsito, manda todos os personágens jogáveis, cahorros, ninjas ou cachorros puxando 3 personagens atravessarem o lugar. *Sub-Zero : Mostra um boneco seu pra tela e diz "Compre um boneco do Sub-Zero"/ Ele se cobre de neve e vira um boneco de neve. Galeria Cage.jpg Friendship02.jpg Mortal.jpg Mortal_Kombat_II_002_(2).png Categoria:Finalizações